That He is Love Me
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Aku tak pernah tahu. Semua terjadi di luar apa yang kukira. Namun pada akhirnya aku mengerti, akupun menjadi egois karena belajar darinya/"Apa kau sedang mengintip? Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan?"/"Sehun ssi, maaf mengganggu tidurmu."/"Ini yang kurasakan."/ KaiHun again?/BL/AU/OC/OOC/Review please!


**Title : That He is Love Me**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun a.k.a Kim Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**OC : Park Yoonhee**

**Pairing : KaiHun, Slight KaiHee, HunHee**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : Semi M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, OC, AU, BL, Implisit NC**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun present..**

* * *

**Sehun POV**

**...**

**...**

Semua berawal ketika keingintahuanku mengalahkan rasa takutku terhadap segalanya, termasuk sikap sopanku kala itu. Aku belum ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kak Jongin lakukan di kamarnya yang selalu tertutup rapat dan terkunci dari dalam. Hingga satu hari ketika lagi-lagi papa dan mamaku pergi berlibur, aku mendapati suara aneh berasal dari kamar kak Jongin yang kebetulan agak terbuka dan memberi kesempatan padaku untuk menjelajah dan mengetahui apa yang sebetulnya tengah terjadi, apa yang sebenarnya tengah kak Jongin lakukan.

Aku menggerakan kakiku perlahan untuk berdiri dan memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu mengabaikan _video game_ku sejenak, mencari tahu segalanya. Melangkahkan kakiku sehalus mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara yang mungkin bisa ditangkap kak Jongin dan membuat rasa penasaranku harus kembali terkurung dalam.

Dengan sangat pelan kuraih pintu coklat _almond_ itu lalu ku dekatkan wajahku dengan celah di antara dinding kusen dengan pintu yang tengah kupegangi ini. Sedikit membuat jantungku bekerja di atas normal. Detakkan ini terlalu kuat, nyaris mendorongku untuk segera menyaksikan apa yang menjadi hal rahasia itu. Ku pelankan deru nafasku, mengontrol emosiku, menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau sikap kurang sopanku ini tertangkap kak Jongin dan membuatnya marah besar.

Perlahan ku majukan wajahku, memasukkan sebagian kepalaku dan menjelajah dengan kedua mataku yang setengah menyipit berusaha meraih hal apa saja yang terlihat aneh atau mencolok. Tapi tidak, tidak ada hal apapun yang nampaknya lebih menarik dibanding gerik kak Jongin yang tengah membelakangi posisiku di balik pintu. Pikiranku hendak melayang, menerka kegiatan apa yang tengah kak Jongin lakukan hingga menimbulkan desahan-desahan yang agaknya menggelikan di telingaku ketika suara itu bisa lebih jelas lagi ku dengar dari jarak sedekat ini.

Aku belum sempat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempatku, saat tiba-tiba suara kak Jongin membuatku terlojak kaget.

"Sehun?"

Nadanya tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Ia menengokkan kepalanya menatap tepat di mataku tanpa berkata lagi. Aku merasa malu sekarang. Kedapatan tengah mengintip kegiatan orang jelas bukan gayaku. Tingkahku jadi serba salah, terlebih pintu yang kupegangi sebelumnya entah sejak kapan kulepas hingga terdorong menampakkan seluruh sosokku dengan sebelah tangan terangkat, menggaruki tengkuk. Bodoh.

"Eumm.. Ma-maaf Kak Jjongin.. Maaf, Sehun.. Sehun tidak sengaja.. eumm.. maaf.. lanjutkan saja." Ucapku gugup. Ah, seharusnya bisa kuatasi keadaan seperti ini. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bersiap-siap jika hal memalukan ini terjadi?

Aku masih bergeming di tempatku, belum berniat meninggalkan mulut pintu meski tadi aku sudah berkata pada kak Jongin untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Bisa kulihat tubuh kak Jongin kini bergerak menjadi semakin besar karena dia terus berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku tak berani menatap balik iris obsidian kak Jongin, terlalu menakutkan, seolah tengah membunuhku secara perlahan.

"Apa kau sedang mengintip? Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan?"

Papa, Mama, siapa saja tolong. Aku sangat malu. Ingin sekali aku melompat keluar jendela dan menjadi _headline_ di koran berita besok pagi. Tapi sebelum tindakan aneh itu kulakukan tangan besar kak Jongin sudah lebih dulu mencengkram sebelah pundakku. Dengan terpaksa ku tatap iris malam itu yang ternyata tengah berusaha menunjukan sesuatu padaku. Telunjuk kak Jongin berusaha mengisyarat dengan menunjuk ke arah meja belajarnya.

"Menarik bukan?" Ujarnya sedikit tersenyum.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna. Aku bukan anak sekolah dasar yang belum belajar mengenai sistem reproduksi pada manusia. Usiaku sudah menginjak enam belas dan pengetahuanku sudah mencapai pada hal kedewasaan. Tapi sungguh, hal ini membuatku tercengang, organ di balik rusukku dipaksa bekerja lebih keras lagi ketimbang saat mencoba mengintip tadi. Kudapati laptop kak Jongin yang tengah memutar film dewasa dan tengah menampilkan dua sosok manusia saling bergelut di atas ranjang menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku. Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak ingusan yang tidak tahu apapun mengenai hal semacam itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa selama ini kak Jongin tengah menirukan adegan perkawinan itu sendirian dengan cara masturbasi.

Aku melirik wajah kak Jongin dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Masih belum percaya jika saudaraku ini menggilai hal-hal semacam seks, cepat-cepat aku berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu karena kurasakan wajahku memerah sempurna. Namun belum sempat kaki keduaku melangkah, tangan besar kak Jongin lagi-lagi menangkap pundakku. Ia membalikkan tubuhku dan mendorongku hingga menubruk dinding kokoh di belakang.

"Akh.." Aku meringis sejadinya.

Kak Jongin menciumi bibirku kasar. Berbisik kemudian mengulum daun telingaku hingga membuatku menggeliat tak nyaman. Ini salah, jelas ini perbuatan menyimpang. Kak Jongin hendak menuntaskan hasratnya kepadaku. Tidak, tidak seharusnya kak Jongin berbuat hingga sedemikian nekat.

"Jangan, kumohon." Ucapku nyaris mencicit, namun kak Jongin tak menggubris permintaanku. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya hingga menciumi leherku. Rasanya basah dan hangat, aku berdiri hampir jatuh karena takut. Badanku mengigil dibuatnya, belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan di titik sensitif tubuhku. Sebelah tanganku hendak terangkat melawan, namun belum bisa sampai karena rasa lemas memenjarakan semua kuasaku atas tubuhku sendiri. Sedangkan kini mataku nyaris sama khianatnya hingga fokusku perlahan kabur dan membuatku sulit mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya kak Jongin lakukan.

Aku ingin melawan, sungguh. Tapi rasa aneh yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan saat kak Jongin mengerayangi tubuhku di atas ranjang besar miliknya, saraf di seluruh ototku seakan menolak. Jujur, nyaris seluruh kegiatan ini kunikmati tanpa sadar. Merasa nyaman meski rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang tubuh bagian bawahku hingga kedua sudut mataku tergenang, saat kak Jongin memasukan miliknya yang agak besar ke lubang yang sebelumnya juga tak pernah terjamah benda asing apapun. Sampai kak Jongin meneriakan namaku di tengah lenguhannya, dan aku merasa perutku penuh terisi cairan hangat yang kak Jongin tumpahkan. Aku belum bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali kak Jongin mencapai klimaksnya dalam tubuhku dan kegiatan kami berakhir kira-kira ketika sosok matahari tak bisa kujumpai karena aku tak bisa lagi menahan sadar dan rasa lelah menyerangku tanpa ampun.

...

Entah aku tidur atau malah pingsan, aku baru bisa membuka mataku lagi di siang hari esoknya. Pukul sebelah dan aku melewatkan jam sekolahku. Aku berusaha mendudukan diri namun bahkan belum setengah dari usahaku untuk bangkit, rasa perih di bokongku terasa begitu menyengat. Aku meringis pelan masih di bawah selimut tebal putih yang mungkin kak Jongin pakaikan padaku kemarin petang, tubuhku juga masih dalam keadaan mengerikan tak memakai apapun. Alisku saling bertautan saat aku berhasil menyenderkan sebagian badanku di kepala ranjang dan tiba-tiba kak Jongin mengagetkanku dengan suara daun pintu yang dibuka cepat. Menampilkan sosok tegap kakak lelakiku itu dengan nampan susu juga semangkuk bubur hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap. Aku memperhatikan langkahnya yang mendekat ke arahku seksama. Aku masih merasa takut sebenarnya, takut kalau kak Jongin bertindak di luar nalar seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin.

"Selamat siang, Sehun." Ucapnya tanpa intonasi berarti. Mimik mukanyapun terlihat biasa, seolah tak pernah ada hal yang hendak menyuruhnya meminta maaf.

Sementara, aku hanya bisa membuang muka. Tak ingin menggerakkan mataku lagi hanya untuk sekedar menangkap gerik kak Jogin yang perlahan kurasakan duduk tepat di sampingku. Aku berjengit kaget dan beringsut menjauh saat tangan kak Jongin mengapai wajahku di bagian pipi sebelah kanan. Namun ia tetap memaksa. Tangannya yang terlalu kuat atau memang tenagaku tak cukup mengimbanginya, wajahku kini sudah tepat menghadap wajah dengan pahatan sempurna kak Jongin. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan, hingga bisa kurasakan aroma _mint_ yang menguar bersama hembus nafas beratnya menyapu kulit bibir pucatku.

"Ja-jang seperti ini. Aku.. aku takut." Lirihku seraya berusaha menunduk, memejamkan mataku rapat. Aku sudah bilang aku tak ingin lagi menatapnya. Terlalu mengerikan. Kedua tanganku bahkan meremat selimut kemudian menariknya agar menutupi seluruh tubuhku yang gemetaran hingga batas leher.

Namun bisa kurasakan lagi sensasi mengerikan itu tengah menyapu, membasahi belahan bibir pucatku seakan tengah menyelamatkannya. Tak ingin mengikuti permainan itu lagi, aku tetap menutup mataku rapat. Mencoba tak terpengaruh akan ajakan lidah lihai kak Jongin yang terus saja mencoba menerobos, memaksa memasuki mulutku lebih dalam. Sebelah tangan kak Jongin berada di kepala belakangku, meremat rambutku kemudian mendorongnya dan membuatku kesulitan untuk menutup diri.

Aku putuskan untuk menyerah sekali lagi. Ini tak akan berguna. Di tengah rasa lemas menyiksa itu mustahil bagiku untuk melawan. Terlebih kak Jongin sepertinya sudah banyak belajar dari adegan yang ditontonnya setiap hari hingga menjadikan dirinya layak disebut _professional._

Dan sejak hari itu, setelah aku kembali melayani nafsu birahi kak Jongin untuk kedua kalinya, hubunganku dan kak Jongin jadi sedikit renggang. Dalam artian saudara kandung, kami tak pernah lagi bersikap layaknya kakak kepada sang adik ataupun sebaliknya. Kami hanya akan saling dekat ketika kak Jongin menerobos masuk kamarku kemudian memaksaku kembali melayaninya. Walau memang dari dulu kak Jongin tak pernah bersikap hangat pada siapapun termasuk padaku, tapi jelas perubahan itu ditunjukkan kak Jongin ketika bagaimana cara dia mengeksekusi tubuhku tanpa ampun.

Sakit, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku memang lelaki lemah hingga tak pernah bisa melawan musuhnya sendiri. Kak Jongin memang bukan ancaman jika dilihat dari status, bahkan seharusnya dia menjadi benteng pelindung bagiku. Tapi memang karena perlakuan kak Jongin kepadaku tak bisa dibilang baik, bahkan ia tak pernah berujar meski hanya ketika kami berpapas muka, seakan menjadikanku orang jahat karena telah memendam benci pada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Aku berpikir setidaknya kak Jongin berlaku lembut padaku karena telah memperbolehkan tubuhku sendiri untuk dijadikan alat pemuas bagi nafsunya.

Aku tidak pernah menolak permintaan kak Jongin karena terlalu takut. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini papa dan mama sering pergi ke luar kota untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka di sana. Tanpa tahu keadaanku, mama selalu berpesan ketika akan berangkat bahwa jangan terlalu larut jika pergi bermain, dan harus segera pulang jika kegiatan sekolahku sudah usai. Tanpa tahu bagaimana ketakutanku jika sudah berada di rumah, papa juga sering berpesan lewat telepon jika aku mengabaikan peringatan untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah maka mereka tak akan membawakanku apapun dari keberhasilan mereka bekerja di tempat jauh itu. Aku selalu menyerah jika mereka sudah menegurku. Aku selalu saja diam, tenggorokanku tak mampu berucap untuk menyerukan semua ketakutanku pada mereka. Seakan hanya akan mendatangkan kengerian yang lain, aku tak pernah merasa berani untuk mengadukan semua kelakuan kak Jongin. Dan itu semua selalu berakhir dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh karena kak Jongin tak pernah melewatkan barang seharipun untuk memperkosaku di kamarku sendiri.

Tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliah semester pertamaku, kak Jongin memutuskan untuk menikah. Mama memberitahuku bahwa wanita yang dinikahinya adalah kakak sepupu dari teman lamaku semasa _Junior High School_. Entah aku harus memvonis hal ini sebagai keberuntungan atau malah sebaliknya. Jujur, saat mendengar kabar menggembirakan itu aku sedikit merasa sedih. Aku merasa kehilangan. Yah, meski aku membenci hubungan terlarang itu tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi menikmati semuanya. Saat kak Jongin menyetubuhiku di ranjang, aku jadi merindukannya. Namun aku juga merasa senang, karena dengan kak Jongin menikahi kak Yoonhee membuktikan bahwa kak Jongin masih normal, bukan penyuka sesama, terlebih menyukai adiknya sendiri, aku juga bisa bebas mulai saat itu.

Aku belum merasa peduli saat kak Jongin datang bersama istrinya ke rumah. Aku mengacuhkan kehadiran mereka dengan langsung melesat menuju tangga meneteng tas besarku tanpa menghiraukan sapaan kak Jongin serta kak Yoonhee yang tengah berada di ruang tengah, berbincang dengan mama juga papa. Yeah, aku lelah dengan tugas mata kuliahku yang cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiran saat di kampus tadi.

Saat kami menyantap makan malampun, aku diam tak bicara sama sekali. Aku bukan membenci pasangan baru itu, terlebih kak Yoonhee. Tidak, aku tidak menyimpan benci apapun. Tapi, rasanya agak berbeda. Usiaku sekarang hampir genap dua puluh dan akan terkesan kekanakan jika aku banyak bicara seperti ketika kak Jongin belum mempunyai pasangan hidup.

Aku pikir hanya sekedar memecah canggung, kak Yoonhee menyerukan suaranya ketika _steak_ di piringku tersisa setengah.

"Ma, Pa, Yoonhee boleh menempati kamar Jongin _oppa_? Yoonhee rasa, Yoonhee akan lebih betah di sana."

Aku berhenti mengunyah mendengar hal yang terasa ganjil dari kalimat kak Yoonhee. Mama juga terlihat berhenti menyuapkan nasinya hendak menyuarakan jawaban.

"Ya.. boleh. Lagipula kamar Jongin kosong."

Aku merespon cepat apa maksud dari perbincangan tak penting itu. Aku yakin kak Jongin akan pergi tanpa membawa istrinya dan berniat meninggalkan kak Yoonhee di rumah kami. Kak Yoonhee bicara seakan memberitahuku bahwa dia akan tinggal di sini sementara. Yah, bagiku itu terlalu gamblang, kak Yoonhee menebak apa yang seharusnya aku ketahui dari perbincangannya bersama papa dan mama sore tadi.

Dan benar saja, sehari setelah makam malam itu kak Jongin pamit pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantornya di luar kota. Tak ada niat bagiku untuk turun dari kamarku yang sekarang berada di lantai dua, hanya sekedar mengantar keberangkatan kak Jongin ke bandara. Tidak, aku jadi merasa malas meski untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan atau hal-hal lain sebagai salam perpisahan sementara. Lagipula, itu tidak terlalu penting bukan? Setidaknya sudah ada mama, papa, serta kak Yoonhee yang mengantar keberangkatan untuk kak Jongin.

Aku juga tidak terlalu mengambil peduli dengan kehadiran kak Yoonhee yang notabene orang baru di rumah ini. Tapi seminggu berlalu, mama dan papa sudah harus bekerja lagi mengurusi pekerjaan kantor mereka, namun kali ini mereka harus terbang ke luar negeri. Agaknya firasatku tak mengizinkan saat tak kusadari aku melarang mereka untuk tugas kali ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sulit tinggal di rumah dengan hanya ditemani bibi Jung dan kak Yoonhee. Bukan hal buruk memang, tapi sikap kami selama seminggu ini yang jarang sekali bertegur sapa apalagi sampai mengurai kalimat, menghambat ucapanku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dan mereka boleh pergi untuk pekerjaan mereka.

Namun pada akhirnya aku memperbolehkan mereka untuk pergi dan berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja setelah aku berpikir aku bukanlah seorang anak kecil manja. Aku sudah dewasa, dan aku sadar bahwa tingkahku sebelum ini terlalu kekanakan.

Bagai sihir di kepalaku berjalan sesuai mestinya, setelah kepergian mama dan papa keadaan rumah layak di katakan seperti kuburan. Hening dan aku merasa sangat bosan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ruangan dapur kemudian menghampiri lemari pendingin sekedar melepas lapar. Setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan laptopku untuk menuntaskan misi di _game_ terbaru yang kemarin aku dapat dengan susah payah, perutku tak bisa diajak bekerja lebih lama.

Aku menenggak nyaris seluruh isi dari susu kotak vanilla yang kutemukan di kulkas. Selain merasa lapar, tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Tanganku hendak meraih granola batang di deretan coklat di bagian pintu lemari pendingin itu saat tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mendarat di pundakku dan berhasil membuat kesadaranku melayang sejenak.

Aku menatap sengit iris dengan _softlens_ hijau _emerald_ itu. Kak Yoonhee dengan pakaian minimnya tampil sedemikian berani di hadapanku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak mengambil peduli dengan kehadiran wanita yang mungkin nyaris secantik _queenka_ di sekolah negeri terakhirku itu, aku yakin dia berada di sini sama-sama tengah membutukan sesuatu. Aku kembali membalik badanku dan mengacuhkan keberadaan kak Yoonhee dengan segera meraih dua batang granola dan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tahu dia masih memperhatikanku, meski aku tak melihatnya naluriku menjawab jika dugaan itu benar adanya.

Waktu tak bisa lagi kuatur dengan sempurna jika sudah menyangkut urusan _game_. Setelah perutku terisi sebagian, tak usah mengambil waktu terlalu banyak, tubuhku sudah otomatis menuntun untuk segera melanjutkan permainan. Aku tak lagi melirik jam _digital_ di dinding saat mataku sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Entah berapa menit atau berapa jam yang kuhabiskan hingga aku lupa bahwa malam semakin larut dan tubuhku membutuhkan istirahat.

Aku sudah siap dengan selimut yang menutupi nyaris seluruh badanku. Mematikan terlebih dahulu alat pendingin juga lampu meja di nakas samping ranjang. Pikiranku hendak melayang ke alam mimpi saat tiba-tiba suara deritan pintu kamarku terdengar nyaring hingga mampu membuatku kembali terjaga. Tak ada niatan bagiku untuk mengetahui siapa orang di balik pintu dan kini perlahan melangkah ke arah ranjang tempatku berbaring. Aku jelas mengetahui siapa dia, jika bukan bibi Jung pasti kak Yoonhee. Entah ada urusan apa wanita itu mendatangi kamarku, akupun tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Mataku tetap menutup rapat.

"Sehun ssi.." Lirihnya terdengar begitu jelas.

Aku masih tak menghiraukan gerik wanita itu. Namun sebelah tanganku reflek meremat selimut yang berada di bagian leher pundakku. Seakan tengah dihadapkan pada lawan menakutkan, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa jemariku meringkuk takut meminta perlindungan kain lembut itu untuk menemaninya.

Sementara, kali ini aku bisa merasakan dia membawa tubuhnya bergerak dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang di sampingku. Akupun masih berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri, perihal ada urusan sepenting apa hingga wanita yang empat tahun lebih tua dariku itu terus saja mendekat perlahan ke arah tubuhku. Hingga sampai ketika tangannya berani meraih selimut di sekitar wajahku kemudian menyibaknya. Tanpa perlawanan dariku, tentu saja aku sedang berpura-pura tertidur. Aku belum mau memberikan pergerakan sekecil apapun meski tak sedikitpun raut di wajahku terlihat jelas di bawah kegelapan kamarku ini.

"Kim Sehun.." Ujar kak Yoonhee, namun kini ia sudah berani menggerakkan tubuh bagian atasku. Mengguncang bahuku dengan tangan berkuku panjangnya.

Aku menghela napas, mengerjap pelan, berusaha bertingkah layaknya orang dengan tidur yang terganggu. Aku kira ia akan menghidupkan lampu meja di belakangnya, tapi mungkin wanita itu tidak cukup pintar melakukannya. Aku tahu mungkin ia tak mengetahui benda itu, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyalakan saklar lampu di samping pintu yang sedari awal tak dihiraukannya.

"Sehun ssi, maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan sebelah tangannya yang nampak bergerak-gerak di depan tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi yang pasti jarak di antara kami semakin terkikis seiring wanita itu yang dengan seenak egonya bergerak mendekatiku. Atas dasar kesopanan tentunya, akupun berkata untuk menyahuti ucapannya.

"Tidak. Bukan masalah besar. Tapi bisakah kak Yoonhee menghidupkan lampu terlebih dahulu? Ini terlalu gelap. Di belakangmu." Kataku kemudian bergerak duduk sambil mengisyaratkan telunjukku ke arah di mana wanita itu harus meletakkan tugasnya.

Aku menunggunya sebentar. Tapi hingga kuhitung detik yang berdetak di jam digital kamarku terdengar sudah lima kali berjalan, cahaya masih tak mengulas penglihatanku. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas dari samping. Dan aku baru menyadari jika wanita itu tak lagi bergeming. Ia duduk kira-kira sepuluh senti dari tempatku. Aku tidak mau mengetahui apa alasan kak Yoonhee bertingkah seperti itu, namun yang bisa kuhafal sekarang adalah wanita itu hendak memulai percakapan panjang.

"Tidak usah," Katanya.

Aku tidak menegur untuk sekedar menyela, yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya cepat-cepat pergi tidur. Aku mulai menggerakkan sebelah tanganku, mengangkatnya sedikit kemudian meletakan lenganku di atas lututku yang setengah berbaring.

"Sehun, boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya kak Yoonhee memulai pembicaraan.

Aku diam saja. Tanpa harus kujawab, dia sudah harus mengerti apa yang seandainya aku katakan bukan?

"Kau tahu, kak Jonginmu itu sangat tampan? Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku sudah seminggu menjadi istrinya. Tapi, yang perlu kau ketahui aku belum menemukan di mana alasan dia menikahiku lebih dari sekedar perjodohan."

Aku bisa mendengar dia menghela nafasnya lagi. Namun lebih dalam. Mungkin jika diartikan, kak Yoonhee merasa sangat kelelahan. Mungkin karena sikap dingin kak Jongin. Dan mungkin memang sudah niatku sedari awal, aku tidak akan mau menimpali apa-apa yang dikatakannya. Aku hanya diam, dan akan seperti itu untuk selanjutnya.

"Aku bukan menyombongkan diri, tapi semua orang juga menilai.. aku ini wanita cantik. Aku sudah berusaha mencuri perhatian kak Jonginmu itu untuk lebih banyak memperhatikanku. Tapi, sepertinya itu sulit. Terbukti, dia lebih memilih menitipkanku dibanding kesempatan kami dengan waktu berduaan yang lebih banyak, yah setidaknya dia membawaku bersamanya."

Aku merasa tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sepihak ini. Terlebih kak Yoonhee terus saja memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan 'kak Jonginmu' dengan suara yang agak keras pula, penuh penekanan. Jujur, aku jadi sedikit terganggu.

"Sulit menggantikan posisimu. Kau tahu Sehun, kau memang seorang lelaki, tapi akupun bisa menilai kau jauh lebih menarik dari perempuan manapun."

Kali ini respon tubuhku tidak terlalu baik, aku beringsut mundur. Mencoba menciptakan jarak lebih dari sekedar aman kalau-kalau maksud kak Yoonhee mendatangiku kemari bukan hanya ingin berbincang saja. Barusan kak Yoonhee menilaiku sedemikian jauh hingga disanding-sandingkan dengan wanita, dan itu membuat emosiku terbentuk perlahan. Terlebih kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut tipisnya bukan terdengar bagai pujian baik, melainkan rasa iri.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kak Yoonhee terus saja bergerak mendekatiku. Dan hampir saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan ketika wanita itu dengan gerakan cepat duduk di atas kedua kakiku yang setengah selonjoran. Aku membelalak tak percaya. Sebelumnya memang aku tak mengetahui tangan kak Yoonhee tengah melakukan apa dengan tubuhnya sendiri, tapi semua nampak jelas, kak Yoonhee berusaha melepas pakaian minimnya hingga membuatku susah payah menelan ludah.

Mulutku tak berniat menyerukan kalimat hingga sampai perempuan yang agaknya tidak terlalu baik itu melempar asal pakaiannya. Aku tetap diam, tapi nyaris seluruh tubuhku bergerak gelisah, berusaha bangkit dan meninggalkan perempuan gila ini yang mulai membuka pengait bra di dadanya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tegurku padanya. Suaraku terdengar begitu gugup, sampai wanita itupun tak menggubris sama sekali. Kak Yoonhee sudah setengah telanjang, bagian dada dengan payudara cukup besarnya mendekat ke wajahku.

"Menjauh dariku perempuan jalang!" Teriakku agak keras. Aku memalingkan wajah ke samping seraya menutup mataku rapat. Percayalah, bahkan sebelumnya aku tak pernah sampai berpikir akan berhubungan badan dengan seorang wanita jika aku belum menyelesaikan _study_ku.

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba tubuh wanita agar kau tak menjadi seorang _gay_ menjijikan. Aku tahu kau selalu melakukan ini dengan kak Jonginmu!"

Belum sempat otakku mencerna arti kalimat yang dilontarkan perempuan itu, ia sudah lebih dulu menerjang dan menyedot permukaan bibirku agak kasar. Menyentakkan dada besarnya tepat di wajahku, hingga membuatku mati-matian menahan nafas.

Cukup, aku rasa semua perlu dihentikan sekarang. Kedua tanganku mendorong badannya hingga membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Bisa kudengar wanita itu meringis. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku membawa seluruh tubuhku bangkit meninggalkan kak Yoonhee yang masih meringkuk.

Tanganku hendak menarik gagang pintu namun suara kak Yoonhee lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Kau harus melayaniku _gay_ menjijikan! Atau perbuatan laknat kalian akan kuadukan!" katanya dengan suara lantang.

Kedua tungkaiku seakan mengkhianatiku saat ini. Inginnya aku tak mau peduli apa-apa lagi mengenai kehidupan wanita jalang itu, tapi rasanya sulit. Mendengar kata-kata kasarnya barusan membuatku harus berpikir berkali-kali lipat. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Jemariku dibuat bergetar karena gelisah. Tak disangka perempuan yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istri kak Jongin bukanlah orang baik-baik. Aku sungguh tak menyangka sebelumnya, bahkan untuk kabar itu yang sampai pada kak Yoonhee aku juga heran bagaimana bisa. Apa kak Jongin yang memberitahunya?

Telingaku bisa menangkap cukup jelas derap langkah halus yang berusaha menghampiri tempatku berdiri sekarang. Lima detik berikutnya seulur tangan meraih pundakku dari belakang kemudian bergerak menyusup naik ke daerah leherku. Aku berigidk merasakan sentuhan tangan halus kak Yoonhee, hingga tanpa sepengetahuanku wajah kak Yoonhee sudah tepat mengenai telingaku dan berbisik.

"Kau pria menarik, manis, juga tampan seperti kakakmu. Jadi tidak salah jika aku memilihmu untuk menggantikan Jongin di malam pertama kami. Kau tahu, Jongin menghancurkan malam pertama kami dengan pulang mabuk-mabukkan dan menyutubuhiku sambil memanggil-manggil namamu?"

Nyaris seluruh otot sarafku berdiri, menimbulkan getaran hingga terasa di sela-sela kuku kakiku sendiri saat kak Yoonhee meniup kemudian mengulum telingaku lembut. Aku sempat terbuai dengan aktivitas nakal wanita itu, tapi menit berikutnya kesadaranku bisa kembali. Aku tahu apa yang tengah kulakukan sekarang. Bahkan aku sadar akan tingkah bodohku yang balas mengerayangi tubuh yang kini tak terbalut kain apapun milik kakak iparku ini. Karena sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa wanita ini berlaku sedemikian jauh hingga menginginkan tubuhku sebagai pelampiasnya.

Dan pada akhirnya malam itupun terasa mengalun lebih cepat karena kegiatan panas kami berdua di atas ranjang. Aku memang pria tolol, bodoh, brengsek, tak tahu malu, juga gila. Aku masih dalam keadaan sadar saat melakukannya. Tapi memang karena desakkan ini begitu kuat hingga membuatku kalut akan pilihan sulit yang kudapati. Dia juga bilang, dia marah padaku untuk itu aku harus memenuhi apa yang dia minta atau rahasia mengenai hubunganku dengan kak Jongin akan sampai pada mama juga papa. Aku sempat takut perempuan itu hamil anakku, tapi dia cepat menyanggah bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja toh dia pernah melakukannya bersama kak Jongin.

Hanya sampai ketika aku mengeluarkan hasratku yang pertama kami menyudahinya. Malam sudah tak dikatakan malam karena hampir menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Aku membenahi diri lantas tak menghiraukan lagi wanita itu ketika aku tahu bahwa melanjutkan kegiatan kami hingga babak dua itu hal yang konyol. Dengan segera aku beranjak kemudian memasukki kamar mandi berniat membersihkan diri. Namun sebelum pintu kamar mandi kututup suara kak Yoonhee terdengar.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya halus.

Aku hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

...

Sudah hampir satu bulan penuh aku tinggal di rumah hanya ditemani kak Yoonhee juga bibi Jung. Mama dan papa mengabariku bahwa mereka akan kembali pada minggu kedua bulan depan. Aku sempat menyerukan protes lewat pesan singkatku di _e-mail,_ tapi mereka bilang aku bukanlah bayi besar yang perlu diurusi ini-itu dan segala hal lainnya dan membuat mereka kerepotan sendiri.

Aku malu mengakui ini. Tapi, selama itupun, sejak kak Yoonhee memaksaku menyetubuhinya, kami jadi sering melakukannya jika aku tak mendapat tugas banyak dari kampus sekolahku dan memberi peluang banyak untuk kak Yoonhee kembali memintaku memanjakan tubuhnya. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, aku tahu itu ketika beberapa kali aku sempat menolak bahwa kegiatan itu sangatlah berdosa wanitu itu menangis dan kembali mengataiku gay jalang, pria menjijikan dan lain sebagainya. Sebenarnya bisa saja kuabaikan kalimat-kalimat kotornya itu, tapi mungkin seseorang yang sudah menikah akan sangat sulit jika ditinggalkan terlalu lama oleh pasangannya. Banyak kabar mengenai perselingkuhan yang dimulai karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh, untuk itu aku jadi paham apa yang tengah kak Yoonhee rasakan.

Aku mengatakan jujur kalau memang aku merasa sangat, sangat dan sangat bersalah pada kak Jongin. Terlebih dua hari terakhir dia mengirimiku pesan 3G, mengatakan bahwa dia begitu merindukanku dan minggu ini akan kembali karena tugasnya juga sudah selesai. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena banyak hal. Terutama adiknya ini memang telah mengkhianatinya dengan berselingkuh dengan istrinya sendiri. Aku ragu apa aku bisa mentaap wajahnya nanti jika dia sudah pulang. Aku sangat tidak yakin. Dan juga perubahannya itu, meski belum kurasakan langsung, kak Jongin tak bersikap sedingin ketika dia masih sering melakukan hubungan badan denganku.

Aku melirik ke samping, tepat di mana kuletakkan kue kejuku yang masih tersisa beberapa lagi. Lalu aku kembali memperhatikan sekitar sambil sesekali menghirup aroma kebun bunga mamaku ini yang begitu terasa segar dan harum di mana-mana. Hari ini begitu membuatku lelah setengah mati, belum lagi permintaan kak Yoonhee soal menemaninya _shopping_ tadi siang bahkan sebelum aku meletakkan tas belajarku ke kamar dia sudah menarikku keluar.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima petang. Langit juga terlihat jingga di barat sana. Aku menghela nafas lagi namun kali ini sambil memandangi kedua kakiku yang terus bergiliran bergelantungan dari bawah bangku panjang cukup tinggi yang tengah kududuki. Lama-lama terus berada di posisi seperti ini membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit juga karena kaku.

Aku putuskan untuk bangkit sebelum kuraih toples berikut cangkir vanilla hangat yang sempat menemani waktu bersantaiku tadi. Membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu mungkin hal yang baik kulakukan sekarang. Ketimbang terus menerus berada di luar sini sementara angin sore cukup untuk bisa membekukan lajur darahku dan mungkin bisa saja membuatku sakit terkena flu.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kamarku melewati ruangan dapur. Kulihat kak Yoonhee tengah mempersiapkan masakan untuk kami makan malam nanti. Memang selama ini, selama mama juga papa pergi, kak Yoonheelah yang selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk kami berdua. Bibi Jung tidak setiap saat berada di rumah. Dia hanya akan kembali jika pagi tiba dan pulang setelah seluruh pekerjaan beres-beresnya selesai.

Aku tak menghiraukan kak Yoonhee ketika kakiku terus maju melangkah menuju tangga. Sebelum kemudian kuletakkan cangkir beserta toples kue ditanganku ke dalam lemari barang-barang kotor yang akan bibi Jung bersihkan besok paginya.

Seperti niatku sebelum ini. Aku memilih langsung membersihkan tubuhku dan menata penampilanku dengan pakaian santai. Kaos lengan pendek berleher dengan dua kancing di atasnya, serta celana pendek melekat ditubuhku. Aku merangkak menuju tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuhku di atas benda empuk itu seraya melipat kedua tanganku menjadi bantalan kepala. Tak ada yang akan kulakukan untuk saat ini, hanya menunggu hari semakin larut dan aku akan beranjak untuk mengisi perutku di waktu makan malam nanti.

Tanpa perintah dari isi kepalaku, sepasang mataku enggan untuk terus membuka menatapi langit-langit kamar ini yang hanya berhias cat putih bersih tanpa apa-apa lagi. Memang terlalu membosankan. Tapi beginilah keseharianku selama di rumah tak ada siapapun yang hendak aku ganggu.

Entah berapa lama aku terlelap dalam posisi yang sama, masih dengan kedua lenganku yang terlipat di bawah kepala hingga membuat keduanya mati rasa seperti bukan milikku lagi. Tapi nampaknya langit sudah tak lagi menampakkan sinarnya, ini sudah malam. Aku bangkit setengah duduk bersandar, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku perlahan-lahan. Dan bisa kurasakan sekarang perutku melolong minta diisi sesuatu.

Aku putuskan untuk menghampiri meja makan yang berada di ruangan dapur. Kak Yoonhee tak terlihat ada di sana, tapi banyak masakan di meja makan yang membuatku semakin meremas perut lapar ini. Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi dan segera meraih piring beserta alat makan lainnya. Menyantap makananku perlahan, merasakan bagaimana saat makanan yang kumakan perlahan turun menenangkan lambungku yang memang sulit untuk menahan lapar lebih lama.

Belum setengah dari nasi serta lauk di piringku habis, kak Yoonhee datang menghampiri. Posisiku yang membelakangi kedatangannya membuat kak Yoonhee bisa leluasa mengerayangi tubuh belakangku. Seperti yang dilakukannnya sekarang, dia mengelus kulit leher belakangku kemudian merunduk meniup-niup telingaku hingga membuatku bergidik tak nyaman. Aku jadi kehilangan selera, dia sudah mengganggu aktivitas makanku dan itu membuatku kesal terhadapnya.

"Bisa kau diam? Kau tak lihat aku sedang makan?" Cibirku serius, menatap sengit permata hazel yang selalu ditutupi _softlens_ hijau _emerald _itu penuh intimidasi. Memang jauh dikatakan sopan. Dia kakak iparku dan perbedaan umur kami terpaut beberapa tahun. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Dia sendiri yang memulai, menjadikanku manusia kurang ajar yang tak tahu sopan apalagi tatakrama. Dan hanya terhadapnya, aku bersikap seperti ini hanya jika berhadapan dengan wanita ini dan tidak mungkin bersikap demikian jika bersama teman-temanku ataupun orang lain.

"Aku tahu Sehunna.. Tapi kau makan tanpa mengajakku. Apa kau tak mau tahu juga itu masakan buatanku?"

Aku bisa mendengar nada bicaranya yang kelewat manja. Watak perempuan ini memang sulit, terlalu rumit. Akupun tak mengerti mengapa selama aku bersikap dingin padanya, wanita itu malah semakin melunjak dengan bersikap layaknya anak kecil tengah bergelayutan bersama ibunya. Tapi jika aku meminta atau menolak sesuatu dengan cara halus, dia akan marah dan berbicara kalimat-kalimat kotor yang semakin membuatku muak menghadapinya.

Aku tak bicara lagi, atau sekedar berniat menghabiskan makananku aku jadi menyesal. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Perempuan itu sedang merajuk ingin dimanjakan. Tapi, akupun sedang malas melakukannya, tubuhku lelah dan perlu beristirahat. Kuhirup udara secara perlahan sementara kini kedua tanganku sudah tak lagi berada di atas meja. Kak Yoonhee masih menunggu persetujuanku tapi kupikir tak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia tahu sendiri dengan sifatnya jika sesuatu yang diinginkannya tak dapat dipenuhi.

Lalu aku menatapnya lama melalui ekor mata. Tapi ia tak menghiraukan isyarat itu, kak Yoonhee kembali menjelajahkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku. Menjijikan. Mengingat wanita itu sudah mempunyai suami, terlebih lelaki yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya itu merupakan kakak biologisku sendiri. Aku ingin meludah saja jika memikirkan itu.

"Hunna.."

Bola mataku berputar. Aku sudah merasa terlalu muak dengan semua ini. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, hanya dengan menolak tak akan berarti apapun bagi perempuan itu. Kuputuskan untuk melayaninya saja. Meski terlalu malas, aku tak bisa menjamin libidoku tak akan naik jika wanita itu terus menerus melakukan hal menjijikan itu pada tubuhku yang memang terlalu sensitif.

Tanpa mengulur waktu aku berbalik menghadapnya, menatap mata kak Yoonhee seksama. Belum sempat aku menjalankan niatku untuk lebih dulu menyentuh bibir tipis dengan balutan _lipbalm _agak banyak kak Yoonhee, tangan berjari lentiknya sudah lebih dulu menarik kepala belakangku mendekat, berpapas langsung dengan wajahnya tanpa jarak terlalu berarti. Lidah perempuan itu keluar perlahan, menyapukan permukaannya tepat di sudut bibir sebelah kananku lembut. Entah apa maksudnya, namun setelahnya ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri seakan yang baru saja dicicipinya itu adalah es krim _strawberry_ yang sering dibelinya tiap akhir pekan musim panas.

Aku membawa diriku lagi untuk duduk di kursi semula saat kuputuskan untuk tidak menyentuhnya sebelum kak Yoonhee menyentuhku lebih dulu. Dan benar apa yang kupikirkan tentang wanita itu, kak Yoonhee tak segan mendekat kemudian duduk di pangkuanku dengan kaki yang melingkari kedua sisi pinggangku sempurna. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya dilingkaran leherku, sementara satu tangannya bergerak meremat surai kepalaku dari belakang.

Detik berikutnya bisa kurasakan jelas bibir kak Yoonhee menyentuh bibirku. Mengulumnya agak kasar, berusaha menjadi dominan dalam permainannya sendiri. Tapi tidak, aku laki-laki. Tentu sifat dominan itu lebik banyak ada dalam diriku. Terlebih selama bertahun-tahun terakhir saat sekolah menengahku, banyak kuhabiskan untuk melayani kak Jongin di atas ranjang. Sedikit banyak kemampuan menguasai permainan kak Jongin menurun padaku dan entah aku gila atau karena apa, aku senang menyadari itu semua.

Lidahku membelit lidah kak Yoonhee yang hingga sampai kini kurasakan masih tetap berusaha mengalahkan kecepatanku. Jemarinyapun semakin bernafsu untuk mengacak rambut kepalaku, kurasakan ia menariknya agak keras tapi aku tak terpengaruh oleh usahanya itu.

Sebelah tangan kak Yoonhee yang semula mengalung di leherku turun. Namun belum sampai ia berhasil membuka kancing di pakaian atasku, suara _gedebuk _keras benda jatuh mengejutkan kami berdua. Aku menoleh pertama kali dan kudapati kak Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut muka yang nyaris sama terkejutnya dengan kami berdua. Bisa kulihat kedua mata kak Yoonhee terbelalak saking merasa kaget. Aku belum sempat tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, saat kak Jongin meraih tas kopernya yang sempat tergeletak di lantai dan berbalik meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih bergeming tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kak Yoonhee menoleh ke arahku sebentar kemudian segera bangkit dan melesat pergi meninggalkanku menyusul kak Jongin. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kak Jongin berada di sini dan memergoki kami berdua yang sangat tidak kebetulan sedang berada di posisi menjijikan seperti itu. Aku sangat merasa bersalah sekarang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi seharusnya kak Jongin pulang besok pagi karena sudah dihitung dari komunikasi terakhir kami kemarin yang memberitahuku bahwa dia akan pulang dua hari lagi. Tapi apa mungkin kak Jongin melakukannya untuk memberi kejutan? Dia juga tak menekan bel pertanda bahwa ia tak ingin seorangpun tahu bahwa dia sudah berada di sini sebelum waktunya. Memikirkan itu aku jadi semakin dan semakin merasa bersalah. Aku bodoh, aku gila, dan aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada kak Jongin untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Tapi apa yang harus kujelaskan? Semuanya sudah terlalu jauh dan memang semuanya juga adalah kesalahanku.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Menenggelamkan seluruh wajahku di atas meja dalam kedua lenganku yang saling kulipat bertumpu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk memperbaiki semua ini? Ya Tuhan, tolong aku. Apa harus aku mati bunuh diri untuk menghindarinya?

Aku memijat pelipisku. Berusaha meraih ketenangan dengan mengusir beban dikepalaku yang sedari tadi menyerang seakan menyuruhku untuk mati secara perlahan atas persepsi konyolku tadi. Kuputuskan untuk bangkit perlahan. Mengumpulkan nyaliku sedikit demi sedikit, dan berniat menemui kak Jongin setelah ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tapi aku pikir aku harus meminta maaf darinya terlebih dahulu dan selebihnya akan kupikirkan nanti saja. Kutarik nafas sedalam yang kubisa hingga paru-paruku mengembang sepenuhnya. Tidak, aku bukan pecundang, aku bukan seorang pengecut, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kuperbuat.

Langkah kakiku terseret lesu, hingga membawaku sampai di depan pintu bercat _almond_ yang kini agak memudar dimakan usia. Tubuhku menegang seketika saat mendengar beberapa benda jatuh dari dalam sana. Aku yakin kak Jongin dan kak Yoonhee sedang berdebat soal siapa yang salah dan siapa yang harus menyalahkan, bisa kudengar adu mulut dari mereka berdua dari balik pintu kayu ini.

Tanganku kembali terkepal kuat. Aku menggigiti bibir bawahku dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Aku merasa terlalu takut jika harus menerobos masuk apalagi untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka sekarang. Terlebih penyebab semua itu adalah diriku sendiri.

Kepalaku mendongak saat mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari pertengakaran mereka yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Berusaha mencari tahu melewati batas yang jelas tak bisa kujarah ini, terlalu sia-sia. Tapi rasa penasaranku muncul lebih kuat. Mendorongku untuk segera menarik gagang pintu yang tersedia dan mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi dengan kak Yoonhee. Aku merasa khawatir akan keadaannya sekarang, dan jujur aku takut dia menerima perlakuan tidak wajar dari kak Jongin hingga membuatnya bisa bungkam seperti ini.

Satu tanganku sudah terangkat saat tiba-tiba pintu di depanku terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kak Jongin dengan keadaan yang sama berantakannya dengan apa yang sudah kukira. Aku menatapnya terkejut, kak Jongin balik menatapku seksama. Aku melangkah mundur saat kak Jongin maju masih dengan menatapku dalam. Aku tak tahu apa artinya, tapi kak Jongin berbalik kemudian mengunci pintu di belakangkangnya dan mengurung kak Yoonhee di dalam sana.

"Kak Jongin maafkan aku. Tapi..tapi aku mohon jangan menyiksa kak Yoonhee seperti itu. Aku juga bersalah, aku- Akh.."

Belum aku menyelesaikan kalimat maafku, kak Jongin sudah lebih dulu menampar sebelah pipiku amat keras. Aku mengerti, aku memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Rasanya sakit sekali, perih, dan mungkin bukan hanya ini, tapi aku siap menerima semua perlakuan kak Jongin sebagai hukumanku.

Aku memilih menunduk sementara kak Jongin menatapku dengan satu tangan terkepal kuat di sisi pinggangnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk bicara tapi entah mengapa rasanya harus kuperjelas apa yang harus kak Jongin lakukan padaku.

"Kau boleh memukulku, kau tak usah memberiku belas kasihan. Kau berhak membunuhku jika itu bisa meredakan amarahmu."

"Diam!" Bentaknya.

Kepalaku semakin menunduk dan menunduk. Seakan menenggelamkan wajahku ke dasar danau dipenuhi lumpur hisappun percuma kulakukan karena aku terlanjur malu atas apa yang kulakukan. Barusan kak Jongin membentakku dengan nada yang cukup memekakan kedua telinga, tapi itupun berhak ia lakukan karena memang semua ini salahku. Aku memilih diam sekarang, sementara bisa kurasakan kak Jongin mencengkram lenganku dan mendorongku hingga mencapai dinding.

"Ugh.."

Aku hanya bisa bertumpu pada sebelah tangan serta kedua lutut kakiku dilantai. Sebelah tanganku memegangi perutku yang terasa sangat sakit. Seolah menekan seluruh isi perutku dari dalam, aku terbatuk beberapa kali. Kak Jongin memukul tepat dibagian perutku dan itu berhasil membuatku jatuh seperti ini.

Aku masih bisa mengetahui pergerakan kak Jongin, meski pandanganku sedikit kabur tapi kesadaranku masih memihak keadaan. Kak Jongin melangkah mendekatiku kemudian berjongkok tepat di sampingku. Tangannya terangkat meraih daguku dan membuatku terpaksa mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau lelaki brengsek Sehun." Katanya terdengar menekan.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku sambil meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit karena kak Jongin mencengkram rahangku terlalu kuat. Aku tidak menyadari saat tiba-tiba kak Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium bibirku kasar. Mulutku memang sempat terbuka dan itu memberi kesempatan bagi kak Jongin untuk menjelajahi mulutku lebih dalam.

Kak Jongin menyedot lidahku hingga membuatku terbatuk namun ia tak menghiraukan. Tanganku yang bebas berusaha melepas pagutan itu dengan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Tapi kak Jongin terlalu kuat, dia tetap pada kegiatannya sementara kini pasokan udara dalam tubuhku benar-benar habis. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya, aku mendorongnya lebih kuat dan akhirnya aku berhasil.

Aku tak berniat kabur atau bahkan sekedar menjauh. Semuanya belum selesai. Dan kini kak Jongin kembali meraih lengan sebelah kananku, menarikku berdiri lalu menyeretku. Aku berjalan tertatih tapi kak Jongin tak sedikitpun memelankan laju langkahnya. Ia tetap menarikku, hingga ketika kami sampai menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarku berada, aku tersandung anak tangga dan tulang keringku membentur sudut anak tangga yang runcing. Aku mengaduh dan sekali lagi aku terjatuh di depan kak Jongin namun kak Jongin tak menghiraukan. Kak Jongin tetap menarikku berdiri.

Tubuhku terhempas cukup keras di atas ranjang besar milikku. Aku meringis merasakan sakit lagi namun kini di bagian pelipisku. Terantuk dinding di kepala ranjang cukup membuat kesadaranku hilang secara perlahan. Tapi aku masih belum mau tertidur, aku lebih memilih berusaha bangkit dan duduk menyamping.

Kak Jongin merangkak naik mendekatiku. Aku tidak menyadari ketika kak Jongin menerjangku dengan cepat hingga membuatku terpaksa berbaring karena ia menduduki tubuhku seraya memenjarakan kedua tanganku di bawah kuasa satu tangannya. Ia merunduk, kembali menciumiku kasar. Satu tangannya yang bebas berusaha membuka kancing pakaianku kemudian menanggalkannya hingga menariknya sampai terlepas .Bukan hanya dengan pakaian atas yang kukenakan, kini dia menarik celana yang kupakai dengan mudahnya hingga seluruh tubuhku telanjang tanpa terhalangi apa-apa.

"Akh.."

Jari telunjuk kak Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang yang hampir dua bulan ini tak pernah lagi termasuki apa-apa. Aku kembali merasakan sakit luar biasa hingga mataku buram dipenuhi lembap yang muncul ketika kak Jongin menambahkan satu jarinya lagi memasukki tubuhku lebih dalam. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasa sesakit ini meski saat pertama kali kak Jongin memaksaku melayaninya. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda, dia menyakiti tubuhku karena dikuasai amarah yang ditunjukkan padaku sendiri dan aku pikir kak Jongin sangat membenciku sekarang. Aku diam tak berani melawan, memang sedari awal aku berniat pasrah tak akan bertindak meski kak Jongin membunuhku sekalipun.

Beberapa kali telunjuk kak Jongin menusuk titik itu hingga membuatku mengejang dan tersentak. Air mataku sulit dihentikan sampai aku merasa percuma atas usahaku menghentikan alirannya, cairan bening itu akhirnya lolos menuruni garis pipiku yang tengah lembap oleh keringat. Mungkin kak Jongin melihatnya, tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa kini kak Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak. Memberiku kesempatan untuk menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhku di bawah gelung selimut yang kutarik serta kupakai asal.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin mengetahui lagi apa yang akan kak Jongin lakukan. Tubuhku semakin tenggelan dalam tebalnya kain, hingga sayup-sayup kudengar kak Jongin berujar entah sambil melakukan apa. Tapi kurasa dia hanya duduk diam masih di atas ranjang.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku tahu permintaan maaf itu kak Jongin tunjukan padaku. Tapi aku tak merasa baikkan. Aku masih menangis sejadinya hingga tubuhku semakin merapat, menyusutkan ukurannya berusaha untuk tak terlalu mengundang perhatian. Masih dalam bukusan panas ini bisa kudengar kak Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hati memang tak bisa berbohong, Sehun. Meski terlihat berbeda tapi sejujrnya aku tak pernah membencimu."

Mendengar kak Jongin berkata demikian, tanpa sadar genggaman tanganku pada selimut melonggar. Aku mencoba mendengarnya seksama, tangisku juga sudah lamat-lamat berhenti.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf sudah menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf. Aku tau itu pasti sakit sekali. Perutmu sudah baikan?"

Aku diam saja. Entah apa yang perlu aku katakan untuk menanggapinya. Tapi mungkin meski aku tak menjawabnya, kak Jongin tak akan menuntut.

"Maaf atas perlakuanku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu hingga membuatmu menangis seperti itu. Tapi kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Kau menggagalkannya. Tapi meski begitu, semua yang kulakukan mungkin tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil karena perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah padamu."

Hening sejenak. Dan entah sejak kapan tanganku sudah berani menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepalaku hingga aku bisa kembali menghirup udara dengan bebas.

"Aku pergi keluar kota untuk menguji perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Untuk membuktikan apa yang sebetulnya hatiku inginkan. Aku mencoba jauh dari Yoonhee dan mencari tahu apa aku akan merindukannya atau malah lebih merindukan adikku. Tapi semua terjawab, kau juga tahu aku lebih sering menghubungimu ketimbang kakak iparmu itu. Aku lebih merindukan sosokmu dibanding istriku sendiri.

Mungkin aku salah telah menyetujui soal menikahi Yoonhee. Semua ini memang perjodohan dan sebelumnya aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang selama ini kusimpan untukmu, untuk adik kandungku. Aku mengira perasaan ini hanya sekedar sayangku terhadap saudara meski aku sering menyetubuhimu dengan cara yang kurang wajar, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan mama juga papa.

Aku tidak ingin terus menerus menyakiti perasaan Yoonhee dengan menjalani hubungan serius ini tanpa ketulusan berarti. Aku bahkan sempat menjalani malam pertamaku bersama perempuan itu dengan suasana tidak mendukung, dan malah menganggap Yoonhee adalah dirimu. Aku pikir ini semua tak harus berlanjut, aku tak mau lebih menyakiti Yoonhee.

Aku memang pria egois. Sampai tadipun aku masih membuktikan perasaanku pada perempuan itu dengan menciumnya. Tapi tak ada perasaan apapun yang muncul ketimbang ketika aku menciummu barusan, aku bisa menemukan titik hangat itu jika melakukannya bersamamu.

Maaf, Sehun. Sudah kukatakan aku pria egois dan mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Aku pria berdosa, aku tahu itu. Tapi sebenarnya hatiku lebih memilihmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

Aku.. Aku akan menceraikan Yoonhee."

Air mataku turun lagi. Lebih deras dan lebih terasa sesak dari sebelumnya. Tubuhku sudah terduduk bersandar. Aku melirik melalui ekor mataku ke arah wajah kak Jongin tepat di iris obsidiannya. Dia memunggungiku namun dia juga tengah menoleh menatapku lekat.

Aku bisa menerka, kini aku bisa mengartikan apa yang berusaha kak Jongin tunjukkan melalui tatapan dingin itu. Itukah yang dimaksud kak Jongin? Cinta? Benarkah itu yang dirasakan kak Jongin? Itukah alasan dia sering menyiksaku dengan menyetubuhiku? Tapi aku masih belum menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku merasa kasihan dengan kak Yoonhee. Perempuan yang sempat kuanggap bukan orang baik-baik karena ucapannya. Aku tahu kak Yoonhee begitu menginginkan kak Jongin. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan perasaannya setelah kak Jongin memutuskan untuk menceraikannya nanti?

Kak Jongin mungkin tidak mengetahui apa yang kak Yoonhee rasakan. Kak Jongin tidak mengetahui mengapa aku berani melayani kak Yoonhee, tapi semuanya karena kak Yoonhee begitu mencintai kak Jongin. Tidak apa-apa jika kak Yoonhee sudah sampai membuatku kesal setengah mati, tapi aku mengerti mengapa ia berbuat hingga sedemikian menggangguku. Dan memang semuanya karena dia mencintai kak Jongin, perempuan itu merasa kesepian.

"Kak Jongin, kau tahu? Kak Yoonhee begitu mencintaimu."

"Kau tak usah bicara Sehun!" Bentak kak Jongin seraya memutus kontak mata kami. Dia kembali memunggungiku, tapi aku tak merasa perlu menyembunyikannya.

"Kenapa? Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tahu-"

"Sudah kubilang diam! Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Kau tau aku egois Sehun. Aku peduli akan perasaan Yoonhee, tapi aku tak akan terus menyakitinya. Aku tahu meski aku harus terus berusaha, aku tak bisa berbohong. Aku tak menyimpan perasaan apapun untuk wanita itu."

Aku diam kali ini. Menunduk memperhatikan jari-jariku yang mengeroyok kain selimut tak berdaya itu hingga menimbulkan lipatan-lipatan menyakitkan. Apa akan seperti itu hati kak Yoonhee nanti?

Kepalaku segera mendongak ketika aku menyadari pergerakan kak Jongin yang beranjak mendekatiku. Tangannya bergerak terangkat, menraih kepala bagian belakangku kemudian menariknya hingga bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

"Ini yang kurasakan." Katanya masih dengan bibir yang menempel di permukaan bibirku. Ia menuntun satu tanganku dan menempelkannya di dada bidang kak Jongin. Dan bisa kurasakan melalui getar di telapak tanganku, detak jantung kak Jongin terasa sangat cepat.

"Boleh aku egois sekali lagi, Sehun?"

Mataku terpejam ketika merasakan ciuman itu semakin rapat dan dalam. Kak Jongin melumat bibirku lembut, sementara tanganku yang berada di dadanya semakin merasakan debaran yang terlampau cepat. Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar, tanpa memikirkan lagi hati kak Yoonhee yang mungkin akan lebih hancur dengan tindakanku kali ini.

Gerakkan kak Jongin seakan menuntunku hingga tak perlu kuasa dari kinerja otakku, tubuhku sudah berbaring seiring dengan tubuh kak Jongin yang menindihku. Tangannya menari-nari, memanjakan leherku hingga tanpa sadar aku mendongak, memberinya kesempatan lebih untuk melesakkan lidahnya menggantikan jemarinya di leherku. Aku mendesah pelan, tubuhku menggeliat di bawah kendali kak Jongin.

Tak lagi peduli soal apa-apa mengenai hal yang terjadi di sekitar. Malam itu kami habiskan dengan bergelut lidah hingga memanjakan tubuh satu sama lain. Kak Jongin dengan perannya berada di atasku dan akupun tak merasa keberatan ketika beberapa kali aku harus menahan rasa sakit itu saat kak Jongin kembali memasukkan miliknya setelah lama ini ia harus menjadi seorang suami dari kak Yoonhee.

Merasa de javu. Lagi-lagi aku menjadi seorang pria brengsek yang berselingkuh dengan pasangan orang. Yeah, aku pernah mengkhianati kepercayaan kak Jongin, dan sekarang aku ganti menjadi pengkhianat kepercayaan kak Yoonhee.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku belajar dari kak Jongin untuk egois. Aku belajar untuk mengabaikan perasaan seseorang.

Aku belajar tak menyakiti lagi seseorang.

Aku belajar menerima apa yang seharusnya terjadi.

Karena, karena kak Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia lebih menginginkanku.

Karena kak Jongin sendiri yang bilang dia tak menyukai kak Yoonhee.

Dia juga tak ingin menyakiti kak Yoonhee.

Dan dia juga yang mengatakannya, mengatakan bahwa selama ini kak Jongin hanya mencintaiku.

**Fin**

* * *

**Mind to Review, please!**

**20/05/14**


End file.
